Time Warp II
by Tsukishiro Aya
Summary: The scouts and gundam pilots get... ahem.. aquainted with each other and the scouts soon finds out how to find their way back to their rightful home.


****

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON AND GUNDAMWING 

Part II

~ Wu Fei was just about to cover Lita's mouth with his over hers, when he stops in mid suspense, and they hear a loud disturbing, sound. Lita thinks that something VERY bad is about to happen in their world ~

Suddenly, rain, hail, and fierce winds start to stir up, a very big storm. Lita try to get up on her own, but fails the attempt and was about to fall onto the ground when she was caught by Wu Fei's strong arms. 

"Common, let's move it" said Wu Fei. 

All Lita could do was nod and follow the Chinese's boy instructions. Wu Fei draped her arm around his shoulder and used his other arm to hold onto Lita's waist and moves her to the mansion for safety. 

Back in Duo's room, Rei and Duo were doing private business. Right after Heero left, Duo continued to remove her bra. Suddenly, Rei stopped with fear in her eyes. She suddenly stops and makes Duo stop too. 

"What's wrong Rei?" asked Duo, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I sense something… it's strong, powerful, and… feared by many people," said Rei with fear in her raven black eyes.

"Don't worry, I got you." Muttered Duo, nuzzling his lips into Rei's neck.

"No… it's very powerful, even I as a- " suddenly Rei stopped before she told him her true form as a sailor scout. 

"A what?" asked Duo with curiosity in his big eyes.

"Nothing, I got to go, I need to find Serena and the rest of them," said Rei, quickly pulling her clothes together. After kissing Duo on the mouth, she rushed out of his room and ran through the mansion to find the other scouts.

Serena, after taking an hour in the bathroom, her curiosity takes her to a dark room, leading to the main control room of all the gundams. She looks amazingly at the numerous computers with flashing lights and buttons. Looking over the technology and reading the labels, she was so into the new technology, she didn't notice that Heero was inside the room with her. 

"Hey! What are you doing here?" asked Heero with fury in his eyes.

Quickly, Serena turns around with her odango hairstyle whipping softly against Heero's face. 

"Oh, I was passing by and I was sort of attracted to this … fascinating room," replied Serena.

"You have no right to come in here!" screamed Heero, and brushing past her to check if the computers were messed with. "Now get out!" 

Serena was too mesmerized by Heero's actions; she burst into tears and ran out of the room. 

She ran into right into Rei. After she muttered a "sorry" she ran past her. Rei tried to grab hold of her, and ask her what's wrong, Serena ran past her. Then Rei chased after Serena, where Serena took a place on the chair in the living room. When Mina saw this, she rushed towards Serena and tried to comfort her. Quatre looked at this and tried to think of what to do. 

Wu Fei put Lita on his bed, and helped Lita with her bruises and cuts. Lita was too overwhelmed by the Chinese's boy's caring, which she didn't see before. "Are you okay now?" asked Wu Fei. "Um… yeah thanks…" replied Lita. When Wu Fei applied alcohol to the open cuts, Wu Fei expected to have a hearing problem from Lita's screaming, but Lita didn't scream at all. All she did was winced at the pain and bit her tongue. * Wow… she really is like Nataka, she didn't even scream* thought Wu Fei. Suddenly there was a teardrop coming from Lita's left eye. When Wu Fei saw this, he looked straight at her and didn't know what to do. After a few seconds passed, he wiped the tear off her cheek. This caused Lita to look up at Wu Fei. Wu Fei wanted to kiss her, but it was against Chinese tradition to kiss another woman after you were married, but he did it anyway. He pressed his lips against Lita's, who was surprised by the feeling that ran through her. At first, when Wu Fei's tongue ran across Lita's inside mouth, she didn't know how to react, but after a while she got used to it, and she kissed Wu Fei with the same strength that Wu Fei gave her. 

Back to the gundams, Trowa and Ami were making out, like neither of them had ever made out before. Suddenly, large raindrops were pouring and the two broke apart and ran inside. While Trowa was getting dried, she also sensed that there was going to be a powerful force coming their way but wasn't sure if it was real. When Trowa noticed that Ami wasn't getting dried herself, he wrapped his arms around Ami and whispered " Are you alright?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks" Ami took a towel and dried herself too.

They continued kissing and Trowa was wrapping his arms around Ami, since she was shivering from the cold. * Wow… I never experienced this… feel before* thought Ami. In response, she plunged her tongue down Trowa's throat. While they were kissing, Ami couldn't ignore the annoying feeling that something bad… very bad was coming towards their way. Suddenly, the feeling was too strong and she broke away from Trowa's caring arms. Trowa was stunned by Ami's actions. 

"I'm sorry, I got to find the other sc- I mean friends." Said Ami in an uneasy voice.

Before Trowa could say anything, Ami planted a firm, but tender kiss on Trowa's rosy lips and ran out of the gundam room. Trowa was too stunned by Ami's mysterious actions, and when he recovered, he returned to his room. 

While going to his room, Trowa pasted Duo, who also had the same facial expression as his. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Trowa with his green eyes starting at him. 

"Yeah… I guess, but… Rei… she's… just all so… jumpy about some kind of force that was scaring the heck out of her, and she just left me." Replied Duo. 

"Powerful force, you say," said Trowa with interest. "Ami also said something about it too…"

"You think it has something to do with the rest of the group?" asked Duo.

"I don't know… maybe… but one thing I think we should do is to get the other guys" replied Trowa.

"I'm going to find Wu Fei, Quatre and Heero." Said Duo. "I'll help," added Trowa.

"Serena, stop crying and tell us what happened" screamed Rei. Quatre was still there, giving out tissues to the crying Serena.

Ami found her way to the main room by Serena's loud crying. Mina too was trying to comfort her. "What happened?" asked Ami, who was hugging Serena. 

"Heero… he …-sniff- screamed at me," choked Serena.

Rei almost laugh out loud when she heard the reason, but she decided to keep it to herself when she met Mina's icy glare.

"Serena, don't cry, I'm sure that Heero didn't mean it," comforted Mina, with Quatre by her side.

"Yes he did, he was like "GET OUT!" repeated Serena. "Thanks Quatre" as she took a tissue from Quatre. "No problem" replied Quatre.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna cry… it's just… little thing." Serena said to herself.

"That's it… good girl" said Ami with a smile.

"Wu- man, where are you!" cried Duo as he was walking through the 2nd floor of Quatre's mansion. "Man, there is too many rooms in this mansion!" 

"Heero…. Wu Fei…. Quatre…. Where are you?" called out Trowa.

"Hold still, shhhh… it's okay…" 

"What was that?" asked Duo as he neared Wu Fei's room.   
"I don't know, we should check it out…" answered Trowa.

As they neared Wu Fei's room, Duo looked from the crack of the door that Wu Fei was sitting on the edge of his bed and his hands were moving, one was holding a wet cotton clump, the other was soothing another arm. Suddenly Duo burst into the room, and Lita and Wu Fei looked at Duo when he was yelling "Damn Wu-man, I never thought I see it in you, you and Lita together?"

"What have I told you about calling me Wu-man Duo?" said Wu Fei with fire in his eyes.

"Uh-oh" said Duo when he met Lita's dark glare and Wu Fei's tone. He quickly hid behind Trowa, who was in the room. 

"We're sorry to interrupt you, but we were wondering if you knew where the others are," said Trowa in his calm voice. 

"Its okay, I'll live… no I haven't seen them." Replied Wu Fei, who was still glaring at Duo.

* Oh no… that feeling… it's coming back…* thought Lita, who was trying hard to resist it ever since the storm. Lita was still in pain, when she got off the bed, but she made it to the door where the Wu Fei, Trowa and the smiling Duo were. "I got to go… I need to see the others." Said Lita with a determined tone. "But…but… your cuts… " Sputtered Wu Fei. "I can still live, can't I? Replied Lita with a small smile. After kissing Wu Fei in front of the others, she left his room. Duo's jaw was wide open when he saw this. "Did I just see what I think I just saw?" asked the astonished Duo.

When Lita was wondering around the mansion, she finally found them in the living room, thanks to the loud sniffing of Serena. "Serena… are you okay? What happened?" asked the newcomer. 

While Ami was explaining it to Lita, Serena's sniffing was getting less and less, and finally after a while, it stopped. When Ami was done, Lita told her about the strange feeling she have been having. When Ami heard this, she told Lita the same too. Mina saw this; she went over to them and told them about her feelings. "Something's not right," added Rei. "It might be another attack of Alki." Quatre, who was left with Serena, was watching all this. "Serena, are you all right now?" asked Quatre. "Yes, thanks I'm fine." Replied Serena with a smile. While this commotion was going on, Heero was keeping careful watch of their newcomers.

Wu Fei, Trowa and Duo finally found the girls who were all in main room. "Now we're just missing Heero." said Trowa. "I'm here." said Heero. He looked at the face of the sniffing Serena then turned his attention back to his newcomers. "I heard what you newcomers have been saying… and when you first step foot in here, I didn't believe shit about what you were saying. So tell us now, or you shall face eternal sleep" said Heero, pointing his handy gun at Serena.

"No!" cried the other pilots.

"Fine you want to know our true selves then?" asked the challenging Serena who also faced enough bull with Heero. As Heero nodded, Serena said, "Fine then, you shall know now!"

"Serena, she shouldn't!" cried Ami.

Too late, Serena already made up her mind and pulled out her broach and transformed herself to Sailor Moon. Heero was amazed at the site of the crybaby before, but now transformed herself to a new woman. The other pilots were amazed at well. 

"Argh, might as well finish up what meat-ball head started" grunted Rei

When the scouts transformed, it amazed all the pilots. When the pilots were about to say something to the scouts, they were interrupted by the shrilly cry of the blasting wind, hitting against the windows, the splattering of raindrops outside and… the familiar evil laugh of Alki.

****

What will happen to the sailor scouts and the gundam pilots? Does Heero like Serena the way the other pilots feel about the scouts? Will the gundam world be saved from Alki? 


End file.
